O que mais pode dar errado?
by Brazinha
Summary: Duo tenta voltar pra casa de um jeito... levemente diferente... Yaoi,Duo POV,Comédia.


**O que mais pode dar errado?**

Tudo que eu queria era voltar pra casa... Parecia uma coisa tão comum e banal, se não fosse o fato de eu estar completamente pelado... Er... Melhor eu explicar como tudo aconteceu...

Big flash back:

Era um dia comum na mansão winner... Digamos que não tão comum assim...Já que Quatre deu uma festa de arromba, para comemorar um ano de namoro com nossa história, no momento que eu estava mais do que bêbado.

Eu tinha bebido bem umas 10 cervejas, e já estava até sendo segurado por alguém que eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja.

Só sei que quando eu estava ponto de desmaiar, me jogaram numa cama macia, ahhh... Vontade de dormir... Mas então tiraram minha roupa, e eu que estava mole, não fiz nada para impedir.

Senti meus lábios serem beijados, e me senti entrando em alguém, escutei os gemidos. Logo depois que ambos gozamos, eu simplesmente apaguei...

Foi aí que a minha desgraça começou.

Acordei nu. E eu tinha uma vaga lembrança do que tinha acontecido. Só sabia de uma coisa inegável, um fato bem visível ali:

Sexo.

O mais puro e luxuoso sexo. E eu não fazia a mínima idéia de com quem tinha me deitado, e o pior de tudo é que eu estava noivo de Heero Yuy.

Decidi que deveria vestir minhas roupas, antes que alguém me pegasse ali, e falasse para Heero. Mas foi aí que eu notei que minhas roupas haviam sumido.

Meu rosto se tornou pálido feito cera de vela. E eu arregalei os olhos, mas ao ouvir a tranca da porta ser aberta, eu simplesmente sai pela janela, pela escada de incêndio, completamente nu.

Quando eu cheguei lá embaixo, tratei de pegar uma tampa de lixo e cobrir minhas partes intimas, e comecei uma corrida desenfreada para achar um táxi que quisesse me levar.

Um...Dois...Três táxis e nada de algum parar.

Talvez o fato de estar completamente pelado, com uma tampa de lixo sobre as partes intimas, não deve ter ajudado muito. Mas droga, eu estava tremendo de frio, nu. Louco para voltar para casa!

Não tinha jeito mesmo... Eu tinha que ir a pé!

O único problema era: passar por pelo menos dois quarteirões, sem roupa e não ser preso por atentado ao pudor.

Respirei fundo, tentando conseguir um pouco de coragem, e comecei a minha corrida até em casa.

Passei por um parque, onde um grupo de idosas passava. eu sou um cara de sorte...

As velhinhas gritaram e logo, logo já assobiavam para mim, enquanto eu corria feito um louco!

No meio do caminho, acabei encontrando com Zecks e Relena. Zecks me olhou de um jeito estranho, e já vinha tentar passar a mão em mim. Eu fico pensando se não foi com ele que eu transei. Se foi? Meu deus... Eu sou um puto, desgraçado!

Corri mais o que podia com Relena e Zecks em minha cola. E esbarrei em alguém, fazendo com que a tampa de lixo, que cobria minha frente, caísse, olhei para cima e vi Treize, esse me olhou com luxuria e eu comecei a rezar, corri feito louco, com três pessoas em minha cola. Estava perto... tão perto de casa.....Tão perto... Faltava mais um quarteirão e...

Ploft.

Cai dentro de um buraco de esgoto aberto. Sujei-me todo, meu rosto agora estava barrento, mas pelo menos eu havia me livrado daqueles infelizes.

Tratei então, de subir de novo a superfície. Todo sujo, provavelmente parecia um monstro no mínimo.

Havia até folhinhas secas em minha cabeça. Algumas crianças gritaram com medo, apontando para alguma coisa que elas disseram que era um tentáculo grande.

Hehehe...Senti-me bem dotado. Ora eu sou bem dotado não sou? Gostoso e... Opa... Deixa-me continuar com a história... Bom... Como eu disse as crianças gritaram, o que chamou atenção das mães, que também gritaram...Que por sua vez criaram uma reação em cadeia que fez todas as pessoas num raio de um km² começassem a gritar junto. E eu já estava tonto, frustrado com tudo isso, que corri.

Vi um comercio muito conhecido por ali. Ah que felicidade... Mais um quarteirão, e eu estaria em casa.

Logo avistei uma criança, que tinha uma blusa de Homem-Aranha, cheguei perto dela. Eu precisava de alguma coisa pra vesti, ué!

-Garoto...Pode me emprestar a sua camisa para salvar o mundo?

-ahhhh... Você é o homem aranha? – disse o garoto sorrindo.

-Sou sim! Empresta-me? – tudo bem... Eu estava mais que desesperado, ta?

O garotinho concordou em me dar, mas tinha dificuldades pra tirar a camisa, e eu fui tentar ajudar, foi quando um carinha com uma baita de uma escopeta, olhou.

-Sai de perto do garoto, seu pedófilo de uma figa!

Ele apontou a arma pra mim. Merda... O que podia piorar agora?

-Senhor... Isso é um mal entendido...

-É sim, tio! Ele é o homem aranha! O amigo do meu coração! – o moleque me abraçou, o que deu uma expressão errada pro cara, ele me olhou com uma fúria que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Que merda! Por que eu perguntei o que poderia dar de errado?

Sai correndo, com a blusinha do pirralho ao redor da minha cintura. Pelo menos tinha alguma coisa cobrindo minhas partes intimas.

Quando me distanciei vários metros, parei um pouco para descansar, respirei fundo, tirando a blusinha para ajeita-la melhor sobre minhas partes... Mas foi aí, que eu vi, que na minha frente, um grupo de feiras me olhava com uma cara assustada.

Eu fiquei vermelho. Tão vermelho que eu acho que ultrapassei as barreiras das cores esparrosas.

Eu realmente estava encrencado.

Fiz sinal para que elas não gritassem. Mas elas gritaram. E gritaram com tanta força, que o homem que antes tentara me matar escutou, e foi na direção onde estávamos. Ele me olhou. Depois olhou para as feiras. Eu vi uma veia de raiva saltitar sobre a testa dele.

-Seu tarado. Pervertido, maníaco! Está atacando freiras?

-Senhor isso é um mal entendido...

-Ele tirou a blusa na nossa frente! Ele estava se masturbando com aquela blusa!

O homem olhou a blusa da criança, seu rosto se transformou mais uma vez. Merda... Eu to fudido!

Corri como um louco. Os tiros quase me acertaram. E eu já estava exausto. E eu não agüentava mais aquele maldito azar. Foi quando eu achei... Eu achei a casa onde morava com Heero!

Suspirei, alegre, emocionado o suficiente pra chorar... E chorei mesmo...

Toquei na campainha. E nada de a porta abrir...

Merda! Eu não acredito que cheguei até aqui, e Heero não está em casa!

Fim de flash back.

Já estou aqui há quase uma hora, pelado, sem a camisa de homem aranha sobre a minha cintura, sujo até a raiz do cabelo.

Foi quando Heero chegou andando. Ele me olhou, pestanejou na mesma hora.

-Duo? O que aconteceu? Por que você está nesse estado?

Eu escutei um certo tom de divertimento. E aquilo me irritou! Ah se irritou.

-Eu estou acampando pelado aqui fora! Oh! Heero será que dá pra abrir a porta e me deixar entrar?

Heero fez o que foi pedido, e eu tratei de subir para um bom banho de água quente.

Lalala... O banho me fez bem... Já me sinto bem melhor...Apesar de que agora sinto uma pontada de remorso por ter traído, Heero.

-Duo! Por que você voltou pelado da casa do Trowa?

Ele me perguntou, e eu congelei na mesma hora.

-Eu...Ahn...Hum...Parece que alguém fez uma brincadeira de esconder minhas roupas...

Essa concerteza bateu o recorde da pior mentira que eu já contei!

-Não foi brincadeira, Duo...Eu levei sua roupa suja... Ia trazer outra pra você... Mas você sumiu.

-Eu voltei pra cá... E... QUÊ?

-É o que eu disse... Eu ia trazer a roupa e...

-Eu escutei! Mas... Heero... Como você sabia onde eu estava?

-Ora...Você não se lembra? Nós fizemos amor... Depois dormimos... Dae eu me levantei e fui buscar uma roupa pra você... Mas quando eu voltei, você não estava mais lá...

Eu não acredito... Eu simplesmente não acredito. Isso é verdade mesmo?

Eu comecei a chorar! Mas eu chorava rindo! Matando-me de rir!

Heero me olhava com uma cara confusa. E eu tratei de explicar pra ele, tudo o que havia me acontecido.

Depois de muito diálogo, Heero me olhou, rindo. Não só rindo. Gargalhando da minha cara.

-Pare de rir! Eu sofri muito com peso na consciência, ta?

-desculpa, Duo! É que é irreal demais! Parece história de filme!

-Ok,ok.... Eu sei que parece meio absurdo! Mas é verdade, né?

O que foi? To falando pra você que ta lendo essa história! Aposto que você já deu varias gargalhadas né?

Ah... Queria que você tivesse passado pelo o que eu passei! Você veria que não é nada engraçado, ta?

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu to precisando de umas férias... É sim...Tenho que parar de ser usado em fics... E descansar... Eu não agüento mais ser pisado... Chutado... Jogado de escanteio!

Chega! Duo Maxwell está em greve! Hum... O tema da próxima fic é lemon... LEMON? OH MY GOD! DESCULPE!! EU ESTOU DE VOLTA!EU ESTOU NA ATIVA! NÃO! NÃO USE ESSE TEMA COM O QUATRE! EU NEM ME LEMBRO DO QUE ACONTECEU NA FESTA! POR FAVOR,! OH SIM! EU ASSINO SIM!

TAN TAN TAN! Duo maxwell está na área! Vou fazer loucuras com o hee-chan na próxima fic e... Er.... Angst? Angst? Não... Devolve o contrato! Devolve! Como não pode ser cancelado? Não! . Por que eu tenho que ter esse puto azar? O que? Corte no lemon? NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Owari


End file.
